halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AD-3 Buzzard Gunship
The AD-3 Buzzard Gunship, nicknamed Hobgoblin, is a Gunship version of the standard Petrel and replacement for the unpopular Vulture. It has its crew compartment expanded to carry more crew to operate a set of heavy weapons for ground suppression. It mounts three variable turret rings in place of the magnetic clamps, allowing it to mount a variety of turrets. The vehicle is fitted with powerful optical and thermal sites along with LIDAR detection systems for the weapon operators. The AD-3 Buzzard Gunship's airframe is constructed from a basis of superplastic-shaped diffusion-adhered metal matrix composites. These light, oxidation resistant light-matrix composites are formed from high modulus and high strength gold doped zirconium oxide fibres and a titanium/aluminium laminate matrix, formed by heat bonding layers of titanium, aluminium and titanium aluminide, forming high strength crystal matrices, the results forming a high strength, yet flexible and light airframe. The skin is formed from four layered plates attached to the frame. The inside layer is a high strength carbon nanotube nanobud mesh composite, which does not melt on re-entry and protects the ship and occupants. Above this is an environmental layer, which regulates internal and external heat, preventing layers from outright melting or freezing, and protecting the occupants. The third layer is a resin bonded layer of structural titanium aluminide with a titanium mesh insert. The fourth layer is an outer layer of AEGIS tiles, built on a non-newtonian shock absorbing layer, providing thermal and oxidation protection. The cockpit and troop bay are situated in titanium-AEGIS compound armoured 'tubs'. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The windscreen is bullet-proof diffusion-bonded self-regenerating stretched-acrylic, with a coating of liquid glass, with a variable electronically controlled gold tinted setting, which protects it from solar rays, laser dazzles and electronic interference. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The skin is painted with thermal diffusing paint, heat controlled hull to generate a black body exterior, infra-red suppressors on the engines, RADAR absorbent paint, liquid glass composites and LASER absorbent laminates, which when compounded with its stealth design, gives it excellent stealth abilities. The vehicle is studded with point defence lasers in recess for cruising and numerous DECEPTION Countermeasure launchers, giving it effective all round cover. It features a high power AESA RADAR, phased array RADARs, LIDAR, a medium gun hardpoint on the nose for LZ suppression along with a full TADS/PNVS suite for the co pilot. It features a secondary set of TADS/PNVS for the targeting officer. The Hobgoblin carries an advance Electronic Warfare system for its own protection. The Electronic Warfare systems consists of two pods, the AN/ALQ-57 VANGUARD jamming system, capable of intercepting and deciphering radio systems, intercepting RADAR transmissions and intercepting MASER transmissions and then tracking the source and jamming it through low detectable directed narrow ban jamming or wide area jamming, at the cost of stealth. It has the added functionality of being able to feed false information to any of the above sensor or communication systems, further confusing enemy forces or preform active cancellation, sending out directed, well timed signals on the correct wavelength to 'cancel' enemy RADAR, Radio or MASER signatures, resulting in a 'silence'. The second pod is an Electronic Protection Pod, the AN/ALQ-61 PACK RAT that interferes with enemy attempts to intercept and jam communication and detection systems by producing narrow beam 'burn outs' that confuse and jam enemy attempts to jam them. Along with that, it uses a CPU driven decryption system that protects against attempts to intercept communication systems or preform cyber warfare attacks, usually through vicious back hacks and maze barrier systems. Its tail assembly has been modified with lightweight and low impact signals receiver and directional finder. The Buzzard replaced the ageing Vulture in 2598. The Vulture was generally unpopular with Marine forces. Though excellent as a triple threat against air, infantry and armoured targets, it was generally slow, ponderous, had a short range, both in terms of combat radius and weapons range, had a poor fuel efficiency, was difficult to maintain and could not preform transorbital flights. The new Buzzard not only has shared commonality with the Petrel, but also a number of other air vehicles, shared ammunition, but can preform transorbital flights, has a longer range and can preform a wider variety of missions, with a greater amount of ordnance. Gun Stations The Buzzard Gunship mounts three gun stations, capable of taking several varieties of guns. *105mm Smoothbore Gun *120mm Smoothbore Gun *40mm autocannon *30mm Autocannon *30mm Rail Gun (post VULCAN) *Rotary 20mm Gun *Rotary 30mm Gun *30mm Gauss Gun *40mm Rail Gun (post VULCAN) *90mm Gauss gun *Ion Cannon *155mm Gun *TITAN LASER Aside from the three gun positions, and the Buzzard's own nose cannon, the Buzzard also carried two close range defensive turrets for engaging air targets. These carried 7 AIM-43B CANINE missiles, each, capable of preforming hypervelocity acceleration and intercept against close range air threats, and eight vertical launch bins for AGM-404 SICKLE missiles. These can be used for air to ground threat suppression, causing significant damage to ground targets. It also has six medium weapon pylons on the wings, usually equipped with air-ground missiles and precision bombs, to provide accurate and destructive fire against ground targets. Category:UNSC Aircraft